Sous la pluie
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Alice est tranquillement installée dans sa chambre lorsque Bella vient frapper à la porte de la villa. OS. Belice
1. Sous la pluie

Tranquillement installée au bureau dans sa chambre, un livre à la main, bercée par le bruit de la pluie qui battait sur les vitres, Alice Cullen fronça les sourcils en entendant sonner à la porte d'entrée. Se demandant qui pouvait venir sonner à la porte de la villa alors qu'il était déjà 21 heures, la jolie vampire posa son livre et se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers l'étage inférieur.

\- Bella ?! S'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je dérange ? fit la jeune femme.

\- Mais tu es trempée ! Réalisa la vampire.

\- J'ai crevé en venant, j'ai dû continuer à pied.

\- Tu es complètement dingue ! s'exclama Alice. Entre immédiatement !

\- ça t'ennuie si on va récupérer ma voiture d'abord ?

\- Avec ce temps ?

\- J'ai peur qu'on me la vole.

\- Qui voudrait voler ton tacot ? fit Alice en riant.

Devant le regard de son amie, la vampire comprit que celle-ci ne riait pas.

\- Bon, laisse-moi prendre mes clés et te prendre une couverture.

\- Merci, fit Bella en suivant la petite brune.

\- Que venais-tu faire si tard à la villa ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une couverture.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler.

\- Ha oui ? fit Alice. Je t'écoute.

\- Plus…plus tard, fit Bella légèrement paniquée.

\- Comme tu veux.

Traversant le salon, Bella fut interpellé par le silence de la villa.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui, répondit Alice. Les garçons sont partis camper et Esmée et Rosalie sont partie chasser entre femme.

\- Et tu ne les as pas accompagnées ?

\- Non, j'avais envie de rester ici et de finir mon bouquin.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au garage ou Alice se glissa derrière le volant de sa Porsche Jaune canari tout en actionnant le bouton du la porte électrique avant d'être rejointe par Bella.

\- Allons-y, fit la petite brune en faisant vrombir son moteur.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture jaune se gara pile derrière le pick up de Bella.

\- Rassure-moi, fit Alice en coupant le contact. Tu as une roue de secours ?

\- Euh…fit Bella.

\- Tu es sérieuse !? s'exclama Alice.

\- A l'arrière je pense mais je ne suis pas certaine…

\- Magnifique, fit Alice d'un ton ironique en ouvrant sa portière bientôt imitée par Bella.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes furent trempées jusqu'aux os alors que Bella rabattait la plaque arrière de son coffre et en tirait un pneu de secours.

\- Ha tu vois ! s'exclama Bella.

\- Ou es ton cric ? lui demanda la petite brune.

\- Alors ça…

Roulant des yeux, Alice se pencha pour saisir l'arrière du pick up qu'elle souleva sans difficulté.

\- J'ai une clé en croix dans mon coffre, indiqua-t-elle à la belle humaine. Va la chercher avant que tu n'attrapes la mort !

\- A vos ordres madame ! fit Bella en retournant vers la voiture jaune.

Ouvrant le coffre de la voiture, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'observer la vampire de loin, uniquement éclairée par les lumières des phares de la voiture. En effet, si elle avait bravé le mauvais temps et la tempête qui menaçait pour se rendre à la villa des Cullens, c'est bien pour avouer à la petite brune l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Bella ? fit la voix d'Alice la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'est une clé en croix, dis moi ?

\- Gnia Gnia gnia ! Ronchonna Bella en renfermant le capot de la voiture. Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est ! Lui montra-t-elle en lui montrant la clé qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Sauvée ! fit Alice en riant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bella rejoignit la vampire qui tenait toujours son pick-up d'une seule main. S'étant sans compter sur la légendaire maladresse de Bella qui glissa sur une feuille trempée et fini le cul par terre sous les éclats de rire de la petite brune.

\- Et merde ! Pesta Bella.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, s'amusa Alice en reposant la voiture tant ses rires l'empêchait de rester sérieuse.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, Bella peinait à se relever.

\- Attends, fit Alice en lui tendant la main. Laisse-moi t'aider !

Attrapant la main de la petite brune, celle-ci la releva d'un geste vif ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer Bella contre elle.

\- ça va ? fit Alice en souriant.

\- Tu es trempée, marmonna Bella.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on change une roue sous la pluie, s'amusa Alice.

Complètement subjuguée par la jolie vampire, c'est d'une main hésitante que Bella fit glisser une mèche de cheveux collés à sa joue.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Emportées par le soudain rapprochement entres elles, Bella osa franchir la limite et saisit la jeune femme par la nuque pour souder leurs lèvres. D'abord figée, attendant une réponse de la petite brune, Bella allait se retirer de ce baiser qu'elle venait de provoquer lorsqu'elle senti les lèvres d'Alice remuer contre les siennes et sa langue caresser ses lèvres. Un feu d'artifice de sensation explosa dans l'estomac de la jolie humaine en sentant Alice répondre à son baiser et l'approfondir. Le manque d'oxygène de la part de Bella les rappela à l'ordre et leur fit rompre cet échange. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant front contre front, la pluie se faisant moins forte.

\- Et cette roue ? Souffla Alice en rompant leurs proximités.

\- Oui… marmonna Bella.

.

Une demie heure plus tard, c'est toujours trempée que les deux jeunes femmes franchirent le seuil de la villa des Cullens. Bella se posait un millier de questions sur la façon dont elle devait aborder le sujet de leur baiser avec Alice. En effet, chacune étant rentrée dans sa voiture, Bella n'avait pas encore pu en parler avec la petite Cullen.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi faire un bon feu, fit Alice en passant la porte.

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas de vêtements de rechange ? lui proposa la petite brune.

\- Non ça va, ça va sécher.

\- Comme tu préfères fit Alice en souriant. Fait comme chez toi, je reviens !

C'est d'une démarche toujours gracieuse qu'elle filait à travers la villa tandis que Bella se retrouvait seul et se dirigeait vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait dehors. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle sursauta quand Alice lui adressa la parole.

\- Bella ?

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Tu ne viens pas près du feu ? Ça t'aidera à te réchauffer.

\- J'arrive, fit la jeune femme en s'arrachant à la contemplation du ciel étoilée.

C'est en se retournant qu'elle réalisa qu'Alice, elle, s'était changée. En effet, la vampire portait à présent une débardeur bleu clair et un mini short noir. Bella était sure que la petite brune avait dû remarquer les battements plus rapide de son cœur lorsqu'elle vient s'assoir près de la cheminée. Préférant s'asseoir par terre afin de ne pas bousiller le canapé avec ses vêtements trempés.

\- Je t'ai pris une couverture, lui dit Alice en lui tendant alors qu'elle s'asseyait près d'elle.

\- Merci, répondit-t-elle en s'enveloppant.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Bella ?

\- Alice ? firent-elles en même temps.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Toi d'abord, fit Alice.

\- Je…je voulais m'excuser …

\- T'excuser ? fit Alice déçue.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…fit Bella en baisant la tête.

\- Oh fit Alice. Ce sont des choses qui…

\- Tu étais tellement belle sous la pluie, fit Bella en l'interrompant. Tellement désirable. Je voulais juste t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te laisser filer.

Alice esquissa un sourire devant la révélation de la belle humaine et se pencha vers elle pour doucement lui soulever la tête.

\- Et si tu recommençais ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu… ? Fit Bella perdue.

\- Cesse de jouer Isabella, répondit Alice d'une voix plus rauque.

Souriant à son tour, la belle humaine combla la distance entre elles et vint embrasser Alice avec fougue. La vampire attira la jolie brune contre elle et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue.

\- Merde, souffla Bella en rompant le baiser à bout de souffle.

\- Quoi ? fit Alice perdue.

\- Tu embrasses si bien.

Alice ne put retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh tais-toi ! grogna-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres tout en attirant Bella sur ses genoux.

Les mains d'Alice empoignaient fermement les cuisses de Bella tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient tendrement.

\- Be…Bella ? fit la jolie brune en rompant le baiser.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle perdue.

\- Retiens moi ou…ou je vais franchir la limite.

\- Quelle limite ?

\- Celle de vouloir plus et de vouloir te faire l'amour, avoua Alice.

\- Tu…tu as ?

\- Envie de toi ? fit Alice en souriant. Tu en doutes encore ? S'amusa la vampire. Bella tu es à califourchon sur moi, ton cœur bat à mille à l'heure, tes pupilles sont dilatées, tes cheveux sont trempés et collent à ton visage ce qui te donne un air sauvage. Alors oui, oui j'ai envie de toi.

\- Merde, gémit Bella.

\- Quoi ? fit Alice.

\- Je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi si ce n'était déjà fait.

Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de la vampire. Un grognement de bonheur.

\- Depuis quand ? Souffla Alice.

\- Depuis quand ? répéta Bella. Depuis le début. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi ?

Alice esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans la nuque de la brune pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres.

\- Dit-le! Grogna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Bella d'une petite voix.

\- Encore !

\- Je t'aime, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva de la poitrine de la vampire qui scella ses lèvres au siennes. Rapidement, les mains de la petite brune se firent plus entreprenantes. Elle fit remonter le pull de Bella et l'en débarrassa.

\- Vire moi ça ! Gronda-t-elle. Tu es trempée !

\- Si tu savais, fit Bella.

Le regard d'Alice vira au noir à cette remarque et elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas déchirer tous les vêtements de Bella dans la seconde. Mais la jeune femme était toujours vierge et c'est ce qui poussa Alice à calmer l'animal en elle.

\- Allons à l'étage, souffla Alice.

\- Pour…pourquoi ? fit Bella.

\- Tu mérites mieux qu'un tapis devant une cheminée.

\- Je m'en fou Lilli, répondit Bella. Ici ou ailleurs, tant que c'est toi…

\- M'autorises-tu ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre la raison à Alice. Rapidement, elle prit le dessus et entraina Bella dos au tapis.

\- Bella ? souffla Alice en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je vais te faire l'amour Bella, j'en ai la ferme intention. Alors si tu voulais …

\- Jamais, fit Bella en l'interrompant.

Alice ronronna de bonheur et entreprit de déshabiller la jeune femme, ne la laissant plus qu'en sous-vêtements.

\- Tu es si… souffla Alice.

\- Si insignifiante comparée à toi, fit Bella qui venait elle aussi de lui retirer tous ses vêtements.

\- Si belle, fit Alice sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder.

\- Je te promets que si tu ne fais que me regarder, je vais te détester.

Amusée par l'audace de son ancienne amie, Alice fit glisser l'ultime barrière entre ses doigts et la virginité de Bella. Cherchant un quelconque signe de doute dans le regard de la belle humaine, Alice hésita une fraction de seconde avant de ravir d'un geste son innocence.

\- Je t'aime, gémit-elle en faisant glisser deux doigts en elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi bébé, gémit Bella à son oreille.

* ***FIN****

* * *

 **Hé oui c'est encore moi :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous penser ? :)**

 **Une review ?**

 **A bientôt, qui sait ? :p**

 **B-Swan01**


	2. Next day

Au petit matin, Bella fut surprise de se réveiller dans le grand lit présent dans la chambre de la petite brune. Elle fut cependant décue de ne pas trouver la jeune femme près d'elle. Enfilant un t-shirt qu'elle piqua dans le dressing de la brune ainsi qu'un boxer, elle fila à l'étage inférieur.

\- Lilly ? fit-elle depuis les escaliers.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune femme se rendit au salon. C'était sans compter sur le fait que les garçons rentreraient plus tôt. Bella n'eu pas le temps de réagir que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait en grand, laissant appairaitre Edward suivit d'Emmett et Jasper.

\- Bella ?! fit le jeune homme au cheveux cuivré étonné de la trouver chez lui et surtout dans cette tenue.

\- Oh mon dieu, fit la jeune femme genée.

\- Bella ! fit Alice en arrivant. Pourquoi es-tu descendue ?

\- Je te cherchais...je...

\- On dirait que certaines s amusent pendant que la maison est vide ! Fit le grand brun à la voix caverneuse.

\- Emmett ! Fit Alice.

\- Je...je vais remonter, fit Bella en tirant sur son t-shirt.

\- Qu est ce que vous faites la si tôt ? Fit Alice.

\- La tempête, fit Jasper. Nous sommes rentrés après avoir passé la nuit sous la pluie.

\- La tempête...se rappella Alice.

\- Vous... fit Edward. Toutes les deux ?

\- Elles ne jouaient visiblement pas aux cartes fit Emmett en entrant pour poser son sac à dos.

\- Toujours dans la délicatesse, fit Alice au grand brun.

\- Navré de vous avoir interrompu.

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit Bella mal à l aise.

\- Je te rejoins, lui dit la petite brune.

\- Depuis quand ? Fit Edward à sa sœur tandis que la belle humaine se hatait de quitter le salon.

\- Depuis hier soir, fit Alice. Bella venait à la villa quand elle a crevé et puis...enfin bref.

\- J ignorais que tu...enfin...

\- Que je préférais les femmes ? Bella n est pas n importe quelle femme. Navré de marché sur tes plattes bandes mais...

\- Bella n appartient à personne, intervint Jasper. Si elle a choisit Alice, c est qu elle préférais elle aussi les femmes. Tu as du te méprendre Edward.

\- On dirait oui, fit le jeune homme.

.

Peu de temps après, la petite brune arriva dans sa chambre et trouva Bella roulée en boule sous sa couette.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ? S amusa Alice en soulevant la couette.

\- J ai honte alors je me cache !

\- Honte de quoi ? Fit Alice en se glissant dans le lit.

\- Je suis descendue à moitié nue dans ton salon ! Tes frères m ont vue !

\- Au moins les choses sont claire directement. Edward a compris le message.

\- Le message ? Parce qu'Edward...

\- S'intéressait à toi, oui. Fit la petite brune en venant se coller à elle.

\- Je ne suis intéressée que par toi depuis le début... je ne sais pas si j ai dis ou fait quelques choses qui...

\- Edward est encore un enfant, il s imagine qu il a la priorité sur toutes les nouvelles choses dans nos vies.

\- Je ne suis donc qu une chose ?

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Isabella.

\- Outch, fit la concernée. Je préfére mon prénom complet dans ta bouche quand tu me fais l amour.

\- Bella ! Fit la brune en riant.

\- Quoiii ? Fit celle-ci en se callant plus confortablement dans ces bras et entremelant ses jambes aux siennes.

\- Sais-tu qu ils peuvent nous entendre ?

\- Ha c est vrai, grimaça-t-elle.

Alice déposa un baiser sur son épaule en souriant.

\- Mes afffaires ! S'exclama Bella en se redressant d un bond. Je...on a ...

\- Fait l amour au salon ? S amusa la brunette.

\- Mes sous-vêtements...

\- J ai tout ramassé ce matin, la rassura Alice.

\- Oh...je...merci, fit Bella en se recouchant.

\- J étais descendue te préparer le petit déjeuner mais tu as préféré jouer les intruses à moitié nue dans mon salon devant mes frères fit Alice en riant.

\- Oh mon dieu...fit Bella en rejetant la couette sur elle.

\- J ai trouvé ça marrant, fit Alice.

\- Pas moi, se plaigni la brune. J étais en sous vêtements...

\- D ailleurs, ne m aurais tu pas piqué des affaires ? Fit la petite brune en retirant la couette.

\- Si... je me suis réveillée dans ton lit et comme je ne te trouvais pas, je suis descendue.

\- Je t aie porté dans mon lit hier soir. Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Tu prends toujours soin de moi, fit Bella.

La petite brune se pencha pour l embrasser sur l épaule.

\- Il est difficile de ne pas vouloir prendre soin de toi. Tu m as fais tombée sous ton charme.

Bella se retourna et vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de la brune.

\- Hier soir je...

\- Tu ne le pensais pas ? Fit la brune.

\- Pensais pas quoi ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- Tu m as dis ...

\- Je t aime ?

\- Oui...

\- Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi Lily ? Tu es si douce avec moi, si attentionnée. Alors si, je le pensais.

\- Alors de quoi... ?

\- Je voulais m excuser d avoir été si maladroite...

\- Ta maladresse m as fait fondre, l interrompit Alice. Tu tremblais d anticipation. Tu...j ai pris beaucoup de plaisir sous tes mains Isabella.

Le visage de la belle humaine pris une légère couleur pivoine à cette phrase.

\- Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

\- Parce que tes frères sont en bas et que...

\- Oh ils m ont sûrement entendues oui. D ailleurs si ils m entendent la tout de suite, je vais leurs conseillers de deserter la maison quelques heures.

\- Quelques heures ? Fit Bella.

\- J ai encore envie de ton corps Isabella souffla Alice avant de s emparer des lèvres de la belle humaine tandis qu à l étage inférieur, les garçons quittaient la villa à la hâte.

Rapidement, les choses dérapèrent. Alice dominant Bella fit doucement remonter son t shirt sans jamais lâcher ces lèvres. Les gestes de la belle humaine étaient plus assurés que la veille, elle fit elle aussi remonter le haut de la brune qui se redressa pour l aider et l envoya valser au loin. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant à moitié nues, l une contre l autre, profitant de la douceur de leur peau.

Délaissant les lèvres de Bella, la petite brune s aventura a embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Passant de sa clavicule gauche à son sternum pour redescendre au niveau de son ventre tandis que Bella soupirait d envie.

\- Tu es parfaite Bella, souffla la brunette en embrassant son bas ventre.

La concernée releva légèrement la tête pour capturer son regard et fut frappé de voir que celui-ci était d une couleur noire. L envie se reflétant dans ses yeux.

\- Lilly, gémit-elle d une voix rauque.

Alice esquissa un sourire à cette supplique et posa un baiser sur son pubis avant de lentement faire rouler son boxer de ces hanches alors que Bella frissonnait d anticipation. La belle vampire repositionna convenablement la couette sur elles avant de s aventurer entre ces cuisses.

\- Alice ! Gémit Bella en sentant la langue de la brune s attaquer à son bouton de plaisir.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la petite brune qui saisit ces cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès. Suçottant et titillant son clitoris de sa langue, Alice gémit à son tour en sentant la brune lui lacerer le dos.

\- Bébé, gémit Bella. Continue...je...

Prenant appuie sur ses coudes, Bella retira les draps qui l empêchait de voir la brune.

\- Re...regarde moi, soupira-t-elle.

Souriant et sans jamais interrompre ce qu elle faisait, Alice encra son regard au sien.

\- Me...merde...gémit Bella devant se regard hautement érotique.

Tandis que sa main gauche malaxait les seins de Bella, son autre main encarta doucement les lèvres de la brune pour lui donner un meilleur accès. L humidité entre les cuisses de la belle humaine ne cessait de croître. Alice en prennait beaucoup de plaisir. Soudain, elle retira la main qui malaxait son sein et fit glisser deux doigts en elle.

\- Oh gosh, gémit Bella.

Souriant encore plus si c était possible, Alice aspira goulûment le clitoris de la jeune femme et s attela à la rendre folle. Les gémissement de Bella innondait la villa, des gros mots lui échapperent régulièrement alors que peu de temps après, son corps fut parcourut d un long tremblement.

\- Lillyyyy ! Gémit Bella.

La petite brune ralentit la cadence et nettoya précieusement son centre pour en récolter toutes les traces de son plaisir. Alors qu elle se redressait, Bella l attira vivement à elle pour l embrasser, gémissant de se gouter sur ces lèvres.

\- C est tout ? Fit Alice.

\- Dieu Lilly, souffla Bella la respiration haletante. Laisse moi deux minutes pour me remettre.

\- Hummmm il va falloir que je t apprenne à être plus endurante, fit la brune en se couchant sur le dos.

\- Hey ! Tu oublies que je ne suis pas une vampire moi ! Fit Bella.

\- Hummmm ça pourrait s arranger, fit Alice.

Bella esquissa un sourire avant de se glisser sur la petite brune.

\- Plus tard, fit-elle en déposant des baisers sur son corps. Laisse moi d abord faire l amour à ma femme. On parlera d endurance plus tard, fit Bella en disparaissant à son tour sous la couette.

** Fin**

* * *

 **Outch c'était chaud sur la fin :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus :D ?**

 **A bientôt ? :D**

 **Bises !**

 **B-Swan01**

 **ps: Oui j'ai réussi à insérer le verbre "croitre" mdrrr**

 **pps: Merci à Marine pour son avis :D**


End file.
